


The More the Merrier

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Love Live Sunshine Crossover on the Last Chapter, New Years, Polyamory, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Short, holiday themed, poly stories written for writing prompts on a discord I am on.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran/Toyama Kasumi, Poly Pa, Poly Palettes, Seta Kaoru/Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi, Shirokane Rinko/Tsushima Yoshiko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 1 - Christmas Shopping AkoRinSayo

**Author's Note:**

> Here is where all the prompts came from
> 
> Discord Link: https://discord.gg/S52kPxv

Sayo was waiting in an atrium at the local mall for her girlfriend Ako to come back from the restroom. They had agreed to meet here to collaborate to buy a gift worthy of their mutual other girlfriend Rinko.

The guitarist’s musings about whether Rinko wouldn’t prefer something virtual was broken by rapidly approaching footsteps. Now that they were dating, Ako saw no reason to stop _before_ she collided into Sayo, instead slowing down by running into the taller girl and grabbing her into a hug.

“Sayo, this is really bad,” Ako whispered loudly, “We really should have ground our stealth stat.”

“I hope you weren’t planning on stealing anything, Ako-san,” Sayo replied, “I can understand wanting to go to extraordinary means for Rinko, but we should see if we can get a loan first.”

“Not that! I saw Rinrin!”

“Oh. Well then, this has gone from a trivial walking quest to a high-level stealth mission. But we were playing Metal Gear Solid together this weekend, were we not? We’ll just have to put what we learned to use. Let’s start by going to the postal store and getting a cardboard box.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Rinko gazed at the security camera longingly, wishing that she could quick-hack it to keep an eye on her girlfriends. She had made sure that they were busy before coming to the mall; it was just her luck that they were busy at the mall, too.

With both Ako and Sayo here, it would be incredibly hand to shop for presents. And on this critical mission, there would be no checkpoints or saving. She had only one chance to get this right.

Rinko would not fail.


	2. Day 2 Snowball HimaKaoRimi

War was… ever so fleeting.

And yet it brought absolutely no joy to Kaoru’s heart.

After all, the fleeting things in war – life, friends, comfort – were all the good things. And the bad things like pain, suffering and brutality? Those were a constant.

Kaoru crawled through the snow on the forest floor, trying to blend in despite the biting cold. She had no idea where her comrades were, and just as frighteningly, where her enemies were.

Until a voice from behind her called out, “We finally found you, Kaoru-senpai!”

Kaoru turned to see Himari and Rimi, their armaments already in their hands. If she was lucky, she’d manage to take down one of them, but the prince knew she was living on borrowed time.

“So you have, my dear kittens. How fleeting it is that you two were the ones who found me…. Though I suppose this was to be expected. No one knows me as well as you, after all,” Kaoru responded

“It… doesn’t have to be like this, Kaoru-chan,” Rimi said timidly but firmly, “Join us.”

“And betray Kokoro, Hagumi, Kanon and Misaki? Not to mention Pastel Palettes and Raise a Suilen, who came to our aid? Impossible,” Kaoru declared.

“They’re already dead. You’re the only one left. So you wouldn’t be betraying anyone by joining me and Rimi-rin’s side,” Himari said.

“I’d be betraying their ideals, and my honor,” Kaoru replied, “Do what you must.

Two snowballs struck the valiant yet shivering girl’s figure, Kaoru collapsing to the ground.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Kaoru awoke to warmth and beauty.

“I suppose I have been permitted to enter heaven, having two angels beside me,” she said.

The angels giggled.

“You’re such a flatterer,” Himari said, giving Kaoru a kiss, then giving one to Rimi, too.

“”Kasumi, Kokoro, Hagumi, and Hina decided to make hot chocolate,” Rimi said, giving Kaoru and Himari a kiss of her own, “Misaki, Saaya, and Chisato are watching them, so it should turn out fine. Now that you’re up, do you want to get some?”

“That would be most agreeable,” Kaoru answered, returning her girlfriends’ kisses, “Though, that’s not to say you two aren’t enough to warm my soul.”

The three would end up warming each other through kisses quite a lot before trying the hot chocolate.


	3. Day 3 Decorations AkoRinSayo

It had been a long day at work, but Sayo was finally free to start her Winter vacation and spend some quality time with her girlfriends. Opening the door to the apartment they shared, the guitarist say Ako hanging up spider webs, while Rinko was decorating the Christmas tree with black tinsel.

“Something tells me that _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ is your favorite Christmas movie,” Sayo said, closing the door behind her.

“It is!” Ako replied, “Me and Rinrin always wanted to experience a Jack Skellington Christmas in real life, so since we’re holding the band girls Christmas party this year, we decided to make our dream a reality.”

“I’ve got a lot of spooky Christmas ornaments that I bought as a child, but I was worried about what my mom would think about putting them on the family Christmas tree. I’m glad I’ll finally get to use them,” Rinko added.

When the others had agreed to let Ako, Rinko, and Sayo host a Christmas party, this might have not been what they had in mind. But frankly, anyone who knew Ako and Rinko should have had it in mind, and Sayo certainly wasn’t going to put a stop to something that made her girlfriends so happy.

“How can I help?”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Hello Happy World chatter boisterously as they made their way to the Christmas party their friends were holding. Once they were there, Kokoro excitedly opened the door, only to stop suddenly. The darkly lit interior, purple and orange lights, and skeletons could only mean one thing.

“Girls, we time travelled!”

Misaki just sighed.


	4. Day 4 Mistletoe Poly Pa

Arisa opened the door to Kasumi’s house, where Popipa had agreed to meet on Christmas eve. She only made one step inside before she was being hugged by Kasumi.

“Arisa! You’re finally here! You’re late, you know,” the singer exclaimed.

“Got off me!” Arisa replied, trying to push Kasumi away, “And no I’m not, I’m ten minutes early.”

“But you’re the last one here, which counts as being late,” Tae informed, “Also, you owe Kasumi a kiss.”

“What! Why?” Arisa protested.

“You’re under the mistletoe, Arisa,” said Saaya.

Arisa sighed. It was just like Kasumi to hang up mistletoe right at the entrance of the house.

“Fine,” the keyboardist said, letting Kasumi kiss her and even returning it a little.

Kasumi let go, and Arisa could finally take another step into the warmth of the house.

Only one step, though, because right after she was hugged once more, this time by Tae.

“What now?” Arisa complained.

“You’re under the mistletoe again,” Tae replied.

“I already gave a mistletoe kiss, so I don’t owe you anything,” Arisa said.

“This is a different mistletoe, though,” Tae informed.

God dang it, Kasumi, Arisa thought to herself as she was kissed once more. After that was done, they keyboardist took another step, and received another hug.

“Um, I’m sorry to bother you, Arisa-chan,” Rimi started, “But –

“Just kiss me, Rimi,” Arisa interrupted, “How many mistletoes did Kasumi hang up anyway?”

“Maybe you should look up, Arisa-chan,” Rimi said.

Arisa did, and was met with the sight of mistletoe covering every centimeter of Kasumi’s ceiling. Elsewhere under the festive plants, Kasumi, Tae, and Saaya were attempting to share a three-way kiss.

“So, when you called me here for a Christmas party, did you just mean one long Christmas make-out session?” Arisa asked.

“Nope! We can do all the normal party stuff _while_ making out,” Kasumi replied between kisses.

The only disappointment Arisa felt was at how badly she failed to pretend to be disappointed.


	5. Day 5 Christmas Day AkoRinSayo

It was Christmas morning, and like every Christmas morning that Sayo had experienced up till now, Hina burst into her room with a loud “Onee-chan!”

This year, rather than just throwing Hina back out, Sayo greeted, “Good morning, Hina.”

Hina wasted no time glomping her sister.

“Onee-chan, come downstairs and let’s open our presents,” the younger twin exclaimed.

“Didn’t you already figure out all the presents you’re getting? I’m surprised you’re still so excited,” Sayo said.

“I mean, the presents I’m getting are fine and all, but I really want to see what you think about the super boppin’ present I got you.”

“Fine. Let’s go.”

Upon leaving her room and going down the stairs, Sayo saw a very large box that hadn’t been there the night before. It was much to big to fit under the Christmas tree, and had holes in it.

“What did you do, Hina,” Sayo asked full of concern, “I hope you didn’t kidnap a stray dog or something.”

“No, though that’s a pretty boppin’ idea for next year,” Hina replied, “Anyway, be very careful when you open your gift, okay?”

“I will. I’m not you, after all.”

With how heavy the box was, unwrapping it was easier said than done. Eventually, though, Sayo was able to remove the wrapping paper and open the box. The present Hina had got her was definitely very surprising.

Inside the box were Sayo’s girlfriends, Ako and Rinko, cuddling each other and peacefully sleeping, their bodies wrapped with ribbon, and thankfully, clothed. At least Hina had seen fit to keep the two gamers comfortable. Lining the bottom of the box was a soft foam pad for the two to lay on.

“So, what do you think, onee-chan?” Hina asked proudly, with a smile on her face.

“Hina! Why would you even think kidnapping my girlfriends would be a good idea?”

“Eh? I didn’t kidnap anyone; I asked for permission and everything.”

The light shining through the windows and the loud voices of the sisters woke Ako up. She yawned and tried to get up, but being tied to Rinko, she couldn’t.

“Um, good morning Sayo, Hina-chin. Can you come here and give me a Christmas morning kiss? Sayo, I mean, not you, Hina-chin,” the drummer said.

Sayo obediently did as her girlfriend requested. Usually, Ako would be clinging to her and initiating the kiss, but this was a rare opportunity for the guitarist to be the one in control. It was actually a pretty nice gift, though she’d never admit it.

“That’s a pretty boppin’ face you’re making, onee-chan,” Hina interrupted.

“Hina!” Sayo exclaimed in angry embarrassment.

“Wait, Sayo, you still need to give Rinrin a Kiss of Awakening,” Ako said.

With Hina watching so intently, such an action would be very embarrassing. But for the sake of her girlfriends, Sayo would be strong. Miraculously, her kiss actually managed to wake up Rinko.

“Mmh, good morning Sayo-chan, Ako-chan,” the keyboardist said sleepily.

“Good morning, Rinko-san,” Sayo replied.

“Morning, Rinrin,” Ako greeted, giving Rinko a kiss herself, “Now there’s only one thing you need to do, Sayo. You need to unwrap us and enjoy us!”

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to leave, then. Don’t worry, onee-chan. I’ll keep mom and dad upstairs so you can _unwrap_ and _enjoy_ your presents as much as you want,” Hina said. 

“Hina! First of all, Ako and Rinko are people, not objects, so they, not me, get to decide what I can do with them,” Sayo protested.

“It’s okay, Sayo-chan,” Rinko said, “I’m sure Ako and I would love to do whatever you want. But, um, maybe we can go to your room first?”

This wasn’t how Sayo had planned to spend her morning. But, taking her girlfriends by their hands and leading them upstairs without a word, the guitarist was sure it would be more “bopping” than anything she could have thought of on her own.


	6. Day 7 Gift Exchange Poly Palettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 ended up being collab writing, so I did not write a fic for that day.

While Aya always looked forward to her Christmas presents, she knew that the best gift she’d ever receive in her life was Pastel Palettes.

And that always made shopping for her bandmates very hand. Aya wanted to express at least a fraction of the gratefulness she felt, but a fraction of infinity was still infinity…

Still, she’d tried her best to find things her fellow idols would like. A keychain featuring a strange character that Hina had called “Boppin’” once. A set of the cosmetics Chisato liked to use. An ancient sword fighting manuscript for Eve. A vintage record player for Maya.

Aya was sure her bandmates would like the gifts she had gotten, but even though she had spent all her allowance and savings, she still felt like it wasn’t enough.

“What should I doooooo?” the idol moaned out loud.

“Do you require aid, young one?” a voice replied.

“I want to give my bandmates presents that show them how much they mean to me, but I can’t think of anything good enough,” Aya explained.

“Well, they say you need to give it your all, right? And since your all is you, you should wrap yourself in ribbons and give yourself as a present,” the voice suggested mirthfully.

“What kind of advice is – Wait, Hina-chan!? Forget that you heard anything,” Aya demanded feebly.

Hina just laughed.

“No way. It’s so zappin’ seeing you worry about what to get us. I’m going to remember this forever. And also, not to tell you any secrets.”

Aya pouted. Sometimes, she felt amazed that she could have positive feelings for the ever-teasing guitarist.

But maybe Hina was right. Aya owed PasuPare everything, so it was only right to give everything she had to give. And everything Aya had to give was… herself, wasn’t it?

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Pastel Palette’s Christmas gift exchange had been a great success. Aya had loved the presents her bandmates had gotten her, and they had loved the presents Aya had gotten them (or at least, made very convincing smiles and “Thank You”s.)

But, just as Aya expected, she didn’t feel like this was enough. PasuPare had changed Aya’s life, and as nice as the gifts she had brought were, none of them were life changing. So, what else could she give but her life?

“Um, girls, I have one more thing I want to give you,” Aya said quietly. It still got her bandmate’s attention.

“What is it, Aya-chan?” Eve asked excitedly while Chisato and Maya listened curiously and Hina watched with anticipation.

Not that the time had come, Aya felt incredibly embarrassed. But she had already come this far, and besides she’d embarrassed herself in front of her bandmates so many times that this would probably just be par for the course.

“Your present is… me.”

Hina immediately burst into laughter, but for a moment, the others were silent.

Breaking Aya’s worrying, Chisato asked, “It’s a little crass, but do you mind if I start enjoying my gift right away?”

“Sure, Chisato-chan,” Aya answered, “What do you want me to – huh?”

Suddenly, Chisato lifted Aya onto her lap. The singer couldn’t make as a sound as the actress’ incredibly beautiful face drew near and two luscious lips were on her own.

“That’s a boppin’ idea! Me next!”

Hina didn’t even wait to let Aya get off of Chisato’s lap, kissing her the moment the bassist’s lips broke away.

“Deepening our bonds right after swearing a life oath. How Bushido!” Eve exclaimed.

The keyboardist at least gave Aya a moment to collect herself before embracing her and giving her a deep and passionate kiss.

As Aya lay against Eve, panting, Maya approached hesitantly.

“I’m not as amazing as the others, but do you mind if I have a kiss too?” the drummer asked.

“You’re plenty amazing, Maya-chan,” Aya replied, “for one thing, you asked me permission before kissing me. Though, I guess I gave myself as a present, so maybe I already gave permission?”

Maya laughed in her signature cute way and gave Aya a gentle kiss.

This wasn’t quite what Aya had in mind when she had offered herself as a present. She had expected more homework or cleaning or… Actually, Aya hadn’t thought it through very much so she wasn’t sure exactly what she was expecting. But she did know one thing. This was one of the few things in her life that was definitely _not_ a mistake.


	7. Day 8 Ice Skating KasuRanYuki

“Yuki-senpai! We’re finally here,” Kasumi exclaimed as she approached the frozen pond holding hands with her girlfriend.

“Indeed, we are. So then, today you will teach me teach me how to skate, Kasumi,” Yukina said.

“Well… I would if I knew how to do it myself. But there’s no one I’d rather figure it out with than you!”

Inside Yukina. A very Sayo-esque voice explained all the ways that this was a terrible idea. Yukina decided to ignore it in favor of how cute and anxious Kasumi looked right now.

“Okay. Let’s put on our skates,” the older girl said.

And they did. On the snow, Kasumi and Yukina were a little clumsy, struggling to balance on the thin blades. Stepping on the ice only made their problems worse.

“Whoa! Yuki-senpai, grab onto me,” Kasumi yelled as she slipped and slid.

“You’ll make me fall, too, Kasumi!” Yukina replied as her girlfriend attempted to use her for support.

Somehow, the couple managed to balance themselves by embracing each other, but they were slowly sliding to the center of the pond and away from the safety of land.

“We should do something,” Yukina said, looking calm and collected as ever.

“Uh, maybe we can crawl back… Even if the ice looks really cold. Or, um, oh, there’s Ran! Let’s ask for help. Ran-chan!” Kasumi called out.

Ran skated over with a casual, “What’s up?”

“Kasumi and I are trying to skate for the first time, but we got stuck like this and can’t get back. We were hoping you could assist us,” Yukina answered.

“Both of you?” Ran asked, “That’ll be a bit hard. I guess I could take one of you at a time, though.”

“But if one of us lets go, the other one will fall down. And if one of us falls down, I don’t think we can get back up!” Kasumi fretted, “Besides, I bet a super great skater like you would have no trouble, Ran-chan.”

“Fine then,” Ran replied, telling herself that Kasumi’s complement and a desire to show off to Yukina had nothing to do with her sudden desire to go to great lengths for her friends.

Ran stretched out her hand. Kasumi responded by collapsing into Ran and using one arm to grab her, taking Yukina with her using her other hand. With the weight of two other girls on her, it was quite difficult for Ran to move, but she managed.

The warmth of the hugs was definitely nice, at least.

Ran deposited the couple at the snow beside the pond.

“Thanks, Ran-chan!” Kasumi said, “Hey, since you’re such an amazing skater, could you teach me and Yuki-senpai how to skate?”

“I guess I don’t mind,” Ran replied, “But skating teachers usually get paid, right? What are you two going to give me?”

Ran only said it as a joke, but Kasumi and Yukina took some time to quietly discuss between themselves.

“Kasumi and I have decided that we will each give you something precious to us,” Yukina said, “So I will give you a kiss from Kasumi and Kasumi will give you a kiss from me.”

Ran wished she had the willpower to confess she had been kissing. For now, she would settle for doing her best to make sure her lessons were worthy of such a great reward.


	8. Day 9 Fireworks AkoRinSayo

When Sayo’s girlfriends had invited her to the beach to play with fireworks, she hadn’t hesitated to accept even if it was still the middle of Winter. It was always nice to spend time together, and the guitarist could already imagine Ako running up and down the beach with sparklers.

With how cold the weather was, the ocean mist only adding to the chill, Ako and Rinko were the only ones standing on the seashore when Sayo arrived. The guitarist was kept warm by her careful choice of clothes, and made even warmed by the hugs she got when her girlfriends spotted her.

“Sayo, you’re finally here!” Ako exclaimed, “You can aid me and bear witness as I unleash my powers of darkness.”

“Isn’t setting off devices that create lots of light bad for powers of darkness?” Sayo replied, greeting her girlfriends with kisses.

“Ako-chan chose purple ones, since that’s the color for most necromancy spells in NFO,” Rinko explained. She gestured to a large box filled with fireworks far… grander than what Sayo had been expecting.

“Um, I apologize Rinko-san, Ako-san, but I had thought we would just be using sparklers and maybe a few fountains,” Sayo said.

“Nah. Were going to shoot fireballs into the sky and light it with infernal flame!” Ako declared.

“Rather than necromancer, might the pyromancer class be a better fit for you? And don’t we need official permits to use these?” Sayo asked.

“Don’t worry, we got permission from Tsurumaki-san to use this beach, and I made sure to find out how to launch these fireworks safely,” Rinko assured.

Well, if Rinko approved… and she _had_ seen an oddly familiar black car nearby… maybe Sayo could just enjoy the beauty of her girlfriends being lit by pretty lights.

“Alright then,” the guitarist replied, “What sort of fireworks did you decide to get?”

“Well, the common theme is naturally that they’re all super-cool,” Ako answered, “Naturally, I made sure to look up videos to confirm the particle effects, and…”


	9. Day 10 New Year Resolution Poly Pa

It was another peaceful day in Arisa’s basement. Popa had finished their practice, and as had become increasingly common, ended up in a cuddle pile.

As Saaya relaxed by patting Rimi’s head and having her own head patted by Kasumi, a thought came to her.

“It’ll be the New Year soon, right? What are you girls thinking of doing for a resolution?” Saaya asked, “I haven’t been able to think of one yet.”

“That’s easy! In the new year, I’m going to show you all how much I love you even more,” Kasumi answered without hesitation.

“Oh god, you already have no concept of why PDA is bad. You greet us with a hug and kiss, even at school,” Arisa fretted, “What on Earth could you even do to show your love for us more… Wait, don’t answer that. But can’t your resolution be learning the meaning of discretion or something?”

“Nah, that doesn’t seem fun at all. I’m definitely going with more love,” Kasumi replied, underscoring her point by smooching Arisa.

“What are you going to do, Arisa-chan?” asked Rimi.

“I don’t know. Get better grades or something, probably,” said the keyboardist.

“Boo, that’s too boring,” Kasumi complained.

“You always work hard on your grades, don’t you Arisa?” Tae pointed out, “This should be something more special.”

“Urgh, fine. I guess I could try and be more honest about my feelings for you guys. There. Happy?” Arisa said quietly while blushing bright red.

“Arisaaa! I love you!!!” Kasumi yelled. Her attempt to kiss the keyboardist were prevented by Arisa cuddling into Rimi and kissing her instead.

Ignoring the pouting Kasumi, Arisa asked, “What about you, Rimi?”

“I haven’t thought about it that hard, but maybe I should watch how many choco-coronets I eat,” Rimi contemplated.

“That would be a big hit to my family business,” Saaya joked.

“Yeah. And the sight of you eating choco-coronets is very cure, Rimi-rin,” Tae said completely seriously, “If you stop, we’ll miss it.”

“Um. Then I guess and try to be extra grateful every time I eat a coronet. I’ll start now. That so much for bringing such divine deserts into the world, Saaya-chan,” said Rimi, giving Saaya a kiss.

“That’s a good idea. Thank you for making treats that make my girlfriend so happy, Saaya,” Kasumi said, giving Saaya a kiss of her own.

“I should show my gratefulness too,” said Tae, “Thank you for treating my girlfriends well, Saaya.”

After accepting Tae’s kiss, Saaya turned to Arisa.

“What, you want me to kiss you too?” Arisa asked.

“Yes,” Saaya replied cheerfully.

“…Fine. Thanks for giving my girlfriends sweets, I guess,” Arisa said as she gave Saaya a kiss.

“What are you going to do, Otae-chan?” Rimi asked while resting her head on the guitarist’s shoulder.

“Well, due to this year’s disruption in travel and shipping, Hanazono Land’s economy suffered a contraction this year. I want the economy to recover as fast as possible, preferably returning to it’s pre-pandemic state by Q2 of next year. In order to help, I’ve prepared a stimulus plan with Oddie that gives at least two thousand carrot coin to every bunny,” Tae explained.

“I… see,” Arisa replied, “Anyway, did that give you any ideas, Saaya?”

“A few. Rimi-rin’s especially. Maybe I can focus on making snacks all of you will love. After all, it seems like a good way to get some amazing kisses,” Saaya said.

“Should we make a group resolution?” Rimi suggested, “Something Popipa can pursue together.”

“Ooh, that’s a great idea Rimi-rin! We’ve already played at the Budokan, so next has got to be the Future World Festival,” Kasumi declared.

“Do you actually know anything about Future World Fes and how to get in it, or have you only heard of it because of Roselia?” Arisa asked.

“…Because of Roselia,” Kasumi admitted.

“How about we get married?” Tae suggested.

“That’s genius! Let’s go with that,” Kasumi enthusiastically agreed.

“Hold on a moment!” Arisa exclaimed, “First of all, gay marriage isn’t legal in Japan yet, let alone polyamorous marriage. And were not all 18, either.”

“Don’t worry, Arisa, I’ll sneak some marriage reform into the Hanazono Land stimulus bill. I don’t think the rabbits will risk their bailout by voting against it,” Tae assured.

“Let’s go ring shopping sometime! Do you think there’ll be a sale for New Year’s?” Kasumi wondered.

“We have a year to get married, so I don’t think we should rush, Kasumi-chan,” replied Rimi, “I want to choose the perfect rings for you all.”

“Just make sure you girls don’t buy anything too expensive. It’ll ruin our fragile household budget, okay?” Arisa cautioned.

The keyboardist let herself relax and enjoy the warmth of her girlfriends, now fiancés.


	10. Day 11 New Year's Eve AkoRinSayo

“..A cat that looked just like Kasumi-chan? Are you sure that you aren’t hallucinating and mistaking the actual Kasumi for a cat again, Yukina?”

“No, Lisa, this time it was actually a cat. It was far easier to pick up that Kasumi.”

Lisa and Yukina chatted merrily as they waled to Circle for their last practice of the year. But the sight they saw as they entered the practice room left them without words. Ako was sitting on Rinko’s lap, facing her, while Sayo sat next to them with a stopwatch in her hand.

“Are you ready?” Sayo asked her girlfriends.

After a couple of affirmative responses, Sayo waited a moment and shouted “Go!”

Ako and Rinko flung their faces at each other, as if their lives depended on how fast they managed to kiss. The moment their lips met, Sayo hit a button on the stopwatch.

“Alright, thankfully there isn’t too much variation in your reaction times,” Sayo said.

“Um, what are you three doing?” Lisa asked with burning curiosity.

“Oh, Lisa-nee, Yukina-san! You know how you’re supposed to kiss right when the new year starts? But usually, if you wait for the countdown, you’ll end up being late for the most important kiss of the year. And if you kiss before the new year starts, it’s not really the _first kiss of the new year_ , right? So me, Rinrin, and Sayo are timing how long it takes us to kiss so we can set an alarm a little bit early and kiss at just the right time,” Ako explained

“It’s a big help that you’re here,” Rinko said, “Ako-chan, Sayo-chan, and I have been taking turns timing so far, but if you would mind helping, could you, um, time how long it takes for all three of us to kiss?”

“Sure,” Lisa replied cheerfully before Yukina could get a word in.

“We need to focus on practice,” the singer protested.

“While I understand your concern, Minato-san, what we are practicing right now will come in use far earlier than our first performance in the new year,” Sayo replied.

“Fine then. But in that case, I’m calling Kasumi and Ran,” Yukina acquiesced, “You should call your girlfriends, too, Lisa.”

And just like that, Roselia’s final practice session involved just as much kissing practice as it did music practice.


	11. Day 12 New Year's Day AkoRinYoha - Love Live Sunshine Crossover

Yohane walked to the park a little nervously. The new year was here, and right from the very start, there were new challenges. Today’s would be to meet some people who would hopefully be new friends.

Well, that way of thinking about it was probably wrong. After all, Yohane had been friends with xXxNecroprincessAkoxXx and SingleSonataSorcerer for months online already. It had started when the fallen angel had decided to try playing and streaming NFO. Public matchmaking had put the three of them into the same party, and it hadn’t taken long for “Necroprincess Ako” to declare that Yohane was “infernally cool.”

What had started as being video game buddies had soon expanded to chatting outside the game. Yohane had even revealed her career as a school idol after Ako and Rinko had shared that they were in the (very famous!) band Roselia.

And now Yohane was going to meet them for real (“In the mortal realm,” Ako had described it with Rinko’s help.) But they should get along just fine, right? They already had been, after all.

“I can’t wait to finally meet Yohane-sama in person!” Yohane heard a voice exclaim as she entered the park where she’d agreed to meet her internet friends at, “The advent of the New Year shall also be the advent of, umm…”

“A new infernal bond?” a quieter voice suggested.

“Yeah, that’s perfect, Rinrin. And I bet Yohane is even prettier in real life than she is in pictures.”

“…Yohane _is_ quite beautiful, isn’t she?”

Jeez. Now Yohane’s heart was beating fact because of a completely different reason than nerves.

“Speak of the devil and she will appear,” Yohane declared loudly to announce herself.

“Wow, you really are prettier in person, Yohane-sama!” Ako replied without a gram of shame.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tsushima-san,” said Rinko softly but warmly.

“It’s my pleasure to meet you, too. And since I come before you today as your friend and equal, please call me Yohane.”

“Okay, Yohane! Now, let me and Rinrin show you the power spot we were talking about. The ley lines there attract, um, cuteness…”

“Hellishly tempting cuteness in feline form,” Rinko completed, “Our band’s vocalist found it.”

“Well then, let us head off the meet these adorable avatars of Bastet,” Yohane replied, letting the others lead her. This was nice. At first, she had been worried, but Ako and Rinko were just as fun to spend time with in real life as they were online. Ako’s “dark power” energized Yohane and drew out her innermost thoughts, and Rinko had a way of keeping them all tethered to reality without breaking the world they created around them.

Yohane could act freely, doing as she wanted, around them. The fallen angel could see herself spending a lot of time with them from now on.

“You know, I’m really glad you agreed to come on this date, Yohane-chan,” Rinko said as they cuddled with kittens.

Date?

“Yeah. Just because someone uses the handholding gesture with you on NFRO doesn’t mean they want to be your girlfriend in real life. I got really it worked for me both times,” Ako added, “And it’s really nice that real life doesn’t have a two person limit for hand holding.”

With that, Ako grabbed one of Yohane’s hands and one of Rinko’s. After a moment, Rinko took Yohane’s free hand.

It seemed that Yohane has gotten herself into a bit more that she had intended. But for once, it was definitely good luck rather than bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this collection of very short stories.


End file.
